


A New Apartment and Old Feelings

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: Moving in together has a way of bringing up old thoughts.





	A New Apartment and Old Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hey so yeah i still love honoumi

The morning had been hectic. Nine girls running amok in a small apartment not too far from Otonokizaka. Yelling, arguments and laughter were what filled the tiny space for hours before, and Umi knew she was just as apart of it all as anyone else. Cardboard boxes filled every corner, makeshift tables were made from textbooks, and boxes of takeout the only food in the place. It was a new home.

 

Clutter had a way of making an already little space seem that much smaller, but the will to clean disappeared as soon as the last of the guests left. A couch was all too inviting to a tired back and aching arms.  Umi supposed it could all be done the next day anyway. Wondering when thoughts like that started forming in the first place, but knowing the source of them as they came.

 

“I can finally sit down,” Honoka said with a loud sigh. Plopping down next to Umi on the only furniture set up outside of the bedroom. Her head rolling to the side onto Umi’s shoulder. “Why do we have so much stuff anyway?”

 

Umi chuckled, shifting in closer to press her own weight into Honoka’s. “You know you’re the one who just had to take everything from your old room, right?”

 

“Ugh.” Honoka’s shoulders slumped. “Don’t remind me.”

 

Umi wasn’t sure how long the silence lasted as they sat. Honoka pressed up against her side, gentle breathing the only sound in the room. For the first time, it sank in that they were home. No going back to her parents at the end of the night. No wondering if Honoka would make it back to her own safe and sound. They were together in their apartment.

 

There was so much to do. Set up furniture, go and get groceries, and make sure everything was paid for . The thoughts were there for Umi, not forgotten, but pushed off to the side for a moment alone with Honoka in a place they called there own. Nico might call the thoughts sappy, and maybe they were, but Honoka taught her many times not to care.

 

“What’re we going to have for dinner?” Honoka asked over a rumbling stomach.

 

“Well, we don’t have any food here.” Umi moved her arm around Honoka’s waist. A more comfortable spot than smashed against her side. “Should we order a pizza?”

 

Honoka nodded. “I like that idea. A lot less work than going to the store.”

 

Umi hummed her approval, making a quick order on her phone before returning all her focus back to the girl in her arm. No tv to break the comfy mood, crammed away in some room that they’d have to find tomorrow. Their only permanent furniture the coach where they sat, and Umi knew it would move another handful of times before the perfect angle was found. Thoughts like those were for tomorrow. She knew where her focus needed to be, and it certainly wasn’t on mundane furniture arrangements. Not with a woman she loved more than anything snuggled up against her side. 

 

“Umi,” Honoka muttered between a yawn. “When did you fall in love with me?”

 

With bright cheeks, Umi’s attention shot to the half-lidded eyes on her shoulder. She sputtered trying to find the words. Embarrassed in a way that only Honoka could bring out of her anymore. 

 

Honoka rolled her head up to face Umi. Eyes glimmering with a child-like curiosity. “Well?”

 

“What brought this on all of a sudden?” Umi asked, still able to keep eye contact despite the desperate urge to look anywhere else. 

 

“I guess since we made such a big step today I was a little curious.” Honoka lifted her head, still as close as she could manage, but with a better view of Umi. “You’ve never told me before.”

 

“You haven’t told me either.” Umi deflected as best she could.

 

Honoka went wide-eyed. “I haven’t?”

 

Umi shook her head.

 

“Alright, then I’ll tell you after you tell me.” 

 

“Why do I have to go first?” Umi asked, wanting to argue, but Honoka’s insistence was enough to know she wouldn’t win. With a deep breath, she resigned herself to her fate. 

 

Umi didn’t answer right away. Taking time to collect thoughts that had been forced back up by a surprise question. A question she found hard to answer because she wasn’t sure if there was an answer. When did she fall in love? It wasn’t a question Umi found herself ever thinking. 

 

“I don’t know.’ Umi answered, knowing full well it wouldn’t be enough, and Honoka’s rolled eyes and slumped shoulders were enough of a tell that she was right.

 

“Oh come on.” Honoka managed to say over her groan. “There has to be something, right?”

 

Umi ran her free hand through her hair as she thought. All her memories of Honoka blurred together in one filled with nothing but love. She couldn’t imagine a time before knowing what love was and it not being Honoka.

 

“If I had to say.” Umi brought her hand back down to her lap. “I guess it would be our first year in middle school when I realized I could even fall in love with someone. It was always you, Honoka. I think even before I knew what it meant to be in love, I was in love with you. You’ve always been the person I found more special than anyone else that I can’t even imagine a time thinking you weren’t someone I loved.”

 

Honoka was quick to wrap her arms around Umi, hugging tight to her side. “That was such an Umi explanation.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Umi returned the affection with both arms around Honoka. Asking her question with no offense, only pure curiosity. 

 

“It was so sappy but sweet at the same time.” Honoka put a quick kiss to Umi’s cheek. “Which is just like my Umi.”

 

Umi couldn’t take the sudden burst of affection, looking away with arms still around Honoka. “I told you mine. So now it's your turn.”

 

“Promise you won’t make fun of me and call it dumb?” Honoka asked.

 

Umi felt the jitter fingers on her back as the question came out. “Of course I won’t. Even if it is ‘sappy’ just like mine.”

 

“Good.” A deep breath and Honoka started. “Well, I don’t know if you really remember, but you know when I asked you to be an idol the first time in high school and you said no, but I still wanted to do it and practiced on my own?”

 

“How could I forget that.” Umi’s embarrassment was gone as she answered Honoka’s chaste kiss to the cheek with one of her own. “It was when I realized how serious you were, and I hold that memory very dearly.”

 

Honoka smiled that bright, toothy smile that could enchant entire stadiums. “So do I. Because when you offered to help me up I realized that I was super in love with Umi Sonoda. You were so beautiful and kind like you always were even though I was dragging you into another one of my dumb plans. That was when I knew I didn’t want you to just be my best friend anymore, and that I was going to make sure we would be together for a long time.”

  
  


There was a lump in Umi’s throat that she fought back with the bite of her lower lip, eyes on the verge of letting loose tears. Nearly breaking as Honoka leaned in for another kiss, this one to the lips. “Well, I think we’re off to a good start.”

 

Honoka looked about the cluttered apartment, their apartment, before directing all her attention back to Umi. “I think you’re right.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
